Barricade
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) Placing and Moving Barricades Placing Barricades *When placing New Barricades, the Player has the ability to lay multiple Barricades in back to back succession. ** When purchasing Barricades, the next potential barrier will populate for placement. The Player may then choose to continue placing barriers until they are finished or chose end by pressing the button to exit Barricade placement. Moving Existing Barricades *The Player may move existing Barricades in 1 or 2 ways : **By each Barricade and selecting the Move command from the pop-up menu. **By Holding on each Barricade to bypass the Menu and place that barricade instantly into Move mode. Appearance Progression Related Missions Update History *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the . *The will change its appearance to reflect the player's current faction in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the . *The reduced the Upgrade Costs for all Levels in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the . *The raised its Max Construction Limit to 260 in the Game Update of Jul 31, 2014 *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014 *The received a Improved Barricade Placement method in the Game Update of Jan 15, 2014 *The raised its Max Construction Limit to 160 in the Game Update of Mar 27, 2013 *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Levels 5 thru 8 in the Game Update of Mar 07, 2013 *The was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Info *The is constructed and upgraded without the use of the Dozer allowing other structures to be constructed or upgraded simultaneously. *The allows Ground Units defending a Player's Base to pass through them at will. *The blocks the path of all Enemy attacking Ground Units forcing them to either destroy the barricade or to locate an alternate path around them. **This allows Players to somewhat control attack approaches in the attempt to force the Attacking Units into Kill Zones. *The , , absorbs Direct Fire from Ground Units while allowing the Defending Units to shoot unobstructed. *The , , do obstruct shots from Ground Units that utilize Arc Fire such as the Mortar Team, Rocket Buggy, Razorback and Hellfire. *The , , can limit the amount of Splash Damage taken by a Building or Unit when the barricade is **placed in between them and the target being struck. **the barricade itself is being targeted. Trivia *The has a has a Footprint of 1 x 1. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 17.v2'' **Faction Walls : Survivors = 198 Corpus = 197 Sentinels = 202 **Rogue Walls: Highway Zealots = 184 Onyx = 238 & 239 True Believers = 209 Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/14/14 ) - Introducing: Improved Barricade Placement Thread ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 01/15/14 ) - Official Discussion: Placing Barricades ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 05/31/16 ) - Command Center Level 10 ( Official ) - Level 10 CC Introduction Thread. *Wikipedia - Barricade - Barricade In Real Life *Kixeye Forum ( 06/15/16 ) - https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/640262 ( Official ) - Pump Up Your Defense! - Wall Sale *Kixeye Forum ( 08/23/17 ) - Command Center 12 ( Official ) - Level 12 Added. * * * * Gallery Barricade-Limit-Warning.png|Construction Limit Warning barricades-Lg.png|Large Pic Level 8 error placing barricade.png|Error Placing Barricade Overlap The Building Gallery - Historical Game Updates GameUpdate 03-07-2013.png|Game Update : Mar 07, 2013 Barricades Levels 5 - 8 GameUpdate 03-27-2013.png|Game Update: Mar 27, 2013 Barricade Limit Increased GameUpdate 01-15-14.png|Game Update: Jan 15, 2014 Barricade Placing System GameUpdate 02-13-2014.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2014 Level 9 Barricades GameUpdate 05-31-2016.png|Game Update: May 31, 2016 Level 11 Barricades GameUpdate_08-23-2017.png|Game Update : Aug 23, 2017 Level 12 Barricades Barricade-Sale-(June 2016).png|Barricade Gold Sale Jun 15 - 19, 2016 GameUpdate 09-12-2019.png|Level 15 Added G.U. Sep 12, 2019 Gallery - Historical Misc Barricade-Lv1-Old.png|Original Barricade Level 1 Barricade-Lv2-Old.png|Original Barricade Level 2 Barricade-Lv3-Old.png|Original Barricade Level 3 Video Navigation